supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hal Abarda
Hal Abarda (Halberd en inglés; 戦艦ハルバード''' Senkan Harubādo'' lit. Acorazado Halberd en japonés) es la famosa nave de Meta Knight que usa en los juegos de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Esta es una nave de batalla que aparece como un escenario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. También forma un papel importante en el Emisario Subespacial como el transporte del ejército del subespacio, ya que le fue robada a Meta Knight. Características El escenario comienza en el hangar de la nave. La Hal Abarda está a punto de despegar y una plataforma flotante seguirá a la nave en todo el recorrido. Es en esta plataforma donde transcurren las batallas. Inicialmente, cuando la plataforma está en el hangar, los personajes pueden caminar sobre el hangar. Pero cuando la nave despegue, la cámara seguirá a la plataforma, dando K.O. a quien esté en el suelo del hangar. La plataforma está compuesta de una base de acero más baja en el centro que en los extremos y una plataforma pequeña en la parte superior. Todo este sistema se puede atravesar desde abajo, así que no debería generar problemas en la recuperación de los personajes. La plataforma se mantiene en el aire con la Hal Abarda de fondo durante un minuto, hasta que aterriza sobre la cubierta de Hal Abarda. Cuando esto ocurre, la plataforma se detiene y los jugadores podrán bajarse de ella. En el fondo se podrá ver el Cañón combinado. Este cañón disparará rayos de luz a los personajes y tiene un brazo extensor que puede golpearlos. También puede disparar bombas muy potentes. Al cabo de un tiempo, la plataforma volverá a despegar de Hal Abarda. Este escenario es el único escenario "móvil" que no vuelve a su posición inicial. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial :Artículos principales: 'Interior de Hal Abarda, '''Exterior de Hal Abarda, '''Puente de Hal Abarda. En el emisario subespacial, la Hal Abarda había sido robada por el ejército del subespacio y se utiliza para propagar la peste violeta. Además, la Hal Abarda luchó contra ataques múltiples de Arwings, e incluso un asalto desde el mismísimo Great Fox; ambas naves procedentes de la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]]. Meta Knight recuperó el control de la misma después de infiltrarse con Snake y Lucario, y la utilizó para hacer frente al Destructor subespacial, pero fue destruida por un rayo láser desde el helicóptero en una escena. El juego originalmente iba a tener una parte de cómo el Emisario robó la nave de Meta Knight, pero fue cortada de la versión final. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Supera el Evento 03: Kirbyfobia. Español right|90px :Hal Abarda :La nave que emplea Meta Knight para tratar de apoderarse de Dream Land. A borde de ella viajan Meta Knight y sus tocayos. Su arsenal consiste en un cañón combinado y un robot con aspecto de langosta llamado Heavy Lobster. Cuando aparece en el Modo Aventura lo inunda todo de peste violeta, la sustancia que da forma a los prímidos. :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Halberd :Meta Knight's battleship, built to help Meta Knight take control of Dream Land. It's crewed by Meta Knight and the Meta-Knights and is equipped with the Combo Cannon and a shrimplike robot called the Heavy Lobster. Kirby destroys the ship's reactor, causing the Wheelies who power the ship to flee. In the Subspace Emissary, the Halberd released Shadow Bugs, which formed Primids, and caused terrible trouble for our heroes. :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (NTSC)/ Kirby's Fun Pak (PAL) Galería Hal Abarda (1) SSBB.jpg|La plataforma volando cerca de Hal Abarda. Hal Abarda (2) SSBB.jpg|La plataforma aterrizando sobre la Hal Abarda. Hal Abarda (3) SSBB.jpg|El cañón combinado disparando un láser. Arwing atacado por Hal Abarda SSBB.jpg|La Hal Abarda atacando al Arwing de Fox en El Emisario Subespacial. Hal Abada volando SSBB.jpeg|La Hal Abarda volando en el Mundo de Trofeos. Origen [[Archivo:Hal Abarda en Kirby Super Star.png|thumb|Hal Abarda en Kirby Super Star.]] La Hal Abarda hizo su debut en el juego Kirby Super Star, en un sub-juego llamado Revenge of Meta Knight. Dentro de ella se encuentra Meta Knight, quien la usará para apoderarse de Dream Land. En las escenas de este modo de juego en Kirby Super Star Ultra se puede ver a la Hal Abarda tal como se ve en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. La nave funciona con la ayuda de un reactor y movida por Wheelies, unos enemigos del juego. Kirby, para detener a Meta Knight, deberá derrotar a todos los miembros de la tripulación y destruir la Hal Abarda. Curiosidades *Es el único escenario que es también jugable en el Emisario Subespacial, en este caso es la fase Puente de Hal Abarda. *Cuando se juega con el Entrenador Pokémon en este escenario, se queda en el hangar cuando la nave despega y no vuelve a ser visto hasta que misteriosamente se le ve parado en la cubierta de Hal Abarda. Esto es extraño porque en otros escenarios "flotantes" el Entrenador sigue el combate de cerca, incluso parado en su propia plataforma. *Hal Abarda, Mansión de Luigi, el Barco pirata y Corneria son los únicos escenarios en Super Smash Bros. Brawl que tienen su propio trofeo. Enlaces externos Véase también